1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a touch panel and a multi-points detecting method of the touch panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, car navigation systems have advanced toward high performance and diversification. There is continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels in front of their display devices such as liquid crystal panels. A user of such electronic apparatus operates it by pressing a touch panel with a finger or a stylus while visually observing the display device through the touch panel. Accuracy of single-point and multi-points detecting plays an important role in the process of development of touch panel.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch panel and a multi-points detecting method of the touch panel to overcome the afore mentioned shortcomings.